


Under the moonlight

by jaeseoksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, daily life of kim minseok, first exo drabble, tan makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeseoksoo/pseuds/jaeseoksoo
Summary: Minseok gets home from practice and spends time with Tan.





	Under the moonlight

'Tan must be hungry,' Minseok thinks as he unlocks the door to his apartment. 

He's home pretty late today as the practice for their comeback went far into the night compared to their previous rehearsals. Their choreography is nearly impeccable but Minseok feels some polishing might still be in order. It won't hurt to be as close to perfect this comeback. The encore wasn't even a week ago but they have been practicing non-stop since Monday. MV filming isn't due in a few weeks and they still have the Jeju workshop to attend to. Always a full schedule these days but greatness doesn't come knocking on their doors without some sacrifice on their part after all. 

"We'll rest when we're dead," whispers Minseok tiredly.

He throws his bag on the rocking chair by the window and chuckles when he realizes what the other members would say when they see this new addition to Minseok's scarce furniture collection. Not that a lot of people really come visit him in the first place. Baekhyun would probably have a good time testing the limits of the chair without breaking it while Jongdae would be teasing him about preparing for an early retirement. He contemplates what Chanyeol would do with the chair before sighing. He won't let the tall child anywhere near the furniture without coercing the younger man to buy him a new one if it breaks from his misuse. 

Instead of worrying uselessly over things he didn't have control over, Minseok shakes his head to dispel stressful thoughts and calls the name of his favorite companion who he has guiltily been seeing and taking care of too little lately. 

Tan gives out a small meow in response before lightly descending from the stairs. A shadow looms against the far wall and it reminds Minseok of the nonexistent boogeyman Baekhyun complains about during the few sleepovers they had.

"How are you today, dearest Tan?" Minseok fondly asks as he crouches low to stroke the soft fur beneath Tan's chin.

Tan replies with another meow while trying to drape himself all over Minseok. Minseok laughs at his cat's antics before bodily carrying the feline unto the bar stool in his little kitchen. 

"Let's get you some dinner, shall we? I'm sorry I'm home so late again. You must be very hungry by now."

Tan's tail moves lazily behind him as he sets his eyes on Minseok's task to take the cat food out of the cabinet and prepare it on his silver bowl. 

As Minseok adds food on Tan's plate, he hears a muffled song in the living room as his phone trills from a call. The familiar Gregorian chant opening of MAMA is a welcome break from the pop song playing on loop in the cab he took on his way home. Wiping his hands with some wet wipes, he gives Tan's ear a small caress before he gets up, taking his time to walk towards the living room. 

After all, the MAMA ringtone was especially assigned to one person in his contact list and for all the annoying he's been subjected to the whole day, Minseok deems it apropos a punishment to make the person on the other line wait for a few seconds. 

"Alright, alright," mutters Minseok while unzipping the side pocket of his bag and taking the call. 

"Baek," he replies tonelessly.

"Hyung!" the cheery and especially loud tenor on the other line almost makes Minseok pull the phone away from his ear. He quells the urge and gives a reply that not bordering on exasperation. 

"It's late. What's up? Shouldn't you be busy with your nightly rituals by now?" 

Knowing Baekhyun's tendency to make random lengthy calls, Minseok moves his bag from the rocking chair to the coffee table. He makes himself comfortable in the chair, brings one of his legs up and sets his elbow over his knee. Wanting to see the moon, Minseok idly parts the curtains of his windows and silently gasps when he sees the full moon glowing, unobscured by clouds. He imagines the silhouette of the bunny in the moon silently cheering on him, telling him to have more patience in dealing with an energetic Byun Baekhyun at 12:45 in the morning. 

"--and so I said yeah of course we can do it tonight--hyung? Minseok hyung? Are you listening?"

Minseok doesn't realize he has spaced out and that Baekhyun has been asking him a question for a while. 

"Oh what? I'm sorry, I must have dozed off from your litany," Minseok drawls. Baekhyun huffs in indignation on the other line. It makes Minseok smirk with satisfaction.

"I saaaaaid Chanyeol wants to watch this movie he was hyping about with the members so he invited us all to his apartment tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" 

Minseok looks at Tan on the other side of the room, already finishing his dinner. The little fluff ball makes his way to where Minseok is seated, contemplating whether to jump on Minseok's lap for his nightly post-dinner belly scratch or just sleep on his basket by Minseok's rocking chair. 

Minseok taps his thigh twice and gets a lap full of Tan, bottlebrush tail whipping against his face. It makes Minseok want to sneeze but fights the urge so as not to scare off his pet. 

"Ah, I'm sorry Baek, not tonight. There are some things I need to attend to that can't wait. Maybe next time?"

"Aw. Something else is more important than me?" Baekhyun whines and Minseok, to his horror, finds it cute and endearing. It makes him scratch Tan's belly a little harder which earns him a slight hiss from the creature resting on his lap.

"A lot of things are more important than you, Baek," quips Minseok, earning another anguished sigh on the other hand. Torturing Baekhyun has been fun these days, Minseok muses. He thinks it's going to be a habit from now on.

"Meh. I know you're just going to play with Tan tonight! Hmph! Wish you could come. But yeah, it's ok hyung, I understand..so..Yeah, next time, for sure."

"Sorry again, Baek. Tell the others, too."

"Aw it's cool, hyung! No problem. We can hang out next time. See ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you, Baek."

Minseok almost fails to hear Baekhyun's small, "Uh..hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Wake us up, if ever.. you know," Baekhyun trails off sheepishly. 

"Yeah I will. Go watch your movie, sleepyheads," orders Minseok with a chuckle. 

Baekhyun ends the call and Minseok is left wondering where the surge of affection for the younger man came from. He decides it is not something worth thinking of at 1 am and is probably best dissected and anayzed during the day. Preferably over a big breakfast. He turns his attention instead to the feline pawing at his hand. He has stopped scratching Tan's belly after his little hiss a while ago.

"Anyway, it's Tan time tonight, right? The bacon can wait at breakfast."

Tan gives Minseok a small meow as if in agreement. Satisfied, Minseok continues to belly rub Tan until he loses track of time as he lets his new rocking chair slowly lull him to sleep. He dreams of annoying short-haired brunettes that night but forgets all about it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad and written on a whim. Thanks for the feedback in advance.


End file.
